wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Conflicting Power
The Conflicting Power is the Hundred Thirty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 4, 2017. Synopsis The Straw Hat Pirates meets Cavendish Ōtsutsuki's group. Together they can find the Legendary Treasure; One Piece across the oceans and meet new friends. Plot Sabaody Archipelago Arc This Episode begins with Cavendish's group sailing through the ocean. As they make their way to Sabaody Archipelago they met the infamous Straw Hat Pirates who knew the Godom Cruise Ship as their ally. After arriving at Hatchan then says they will need a special coating to make sure the ship gets to Fishman Island all right. Hatchan promises to take them to a mechanic he would "bet his life on", but they have to promise not to oppose the World Nobles, people who are allowed to live in Mariejois and are sometimes seen walking around Sabaody, even if someone was to be killed before their very eyes. After Cavendish's group are having fun in the amusement park, they went to the Auction House where Hachi tries to stop him, reminding Luffy about the promise not to harm them and citing the fact that he was a pirate and that he deserved it anyway. He apologizes further, stating he only wanted to make up for his past actions to Nami and help any way he can but only got in the way. As Charloss hears enough and tries to shoot him again, Cavendish accidentally transform into an eight headed serpent which destroys the Auction, one of it's tails smashes Charloss, Shalulia and Roswald in the face. The audience quickly clears out and panic for their live to avoid the the destructive power of Cavendish's "Brachio Dragon" which Luffy is surprised and amazed by Cavendish's secret. The back wall is suddenly ripped open, revealing Rayleigh and the giant prisoner from before. The giant states that Rayleigh was just there to take the auction house's money as well as any from whomever buys him, though Rayleigh adds that no one would buy an old man for a slave anyway. As the guards stand there in shock, confused as to what they should do about this new development, Rayleigh spots Hatchan and asks what he was doing there. Upon seeing Keimi, however, he connect the dots before using another burst of spirit on the guards, knocking them all out. Rayleigh then spots Luffy, commenting that he been waiting to meet him. The news of Cavendish's full power quickly spreads throughout the island, causing more widespread panic. Most of the supernovas quickly decide to leave the island to avoid the inevitable dispatch of an admiral, though a few who are curious decide to stay behind and see which admiral will come. At Mariejois, the news has reached Sengoku, who becomes greatly irritated upon hearing that it was Luffy who committed the act. A marine informs him that the pirates have taken the world nobles "hostage" at the human auction house (or "Public Employment Security Office" as he calls it) but have not yet given any demands. An admiral, Kizaru, speaks up suddenly, telling Sengoku that he will handle it. Back at the auction house, Disco has called his boss, revealed to be Doflamingo, about the situation. However Doflamingo has no interest in the conflict or the slavery trade any more and leaves it to Disco, effectively abandoning it. He also states that the Shichibukai have been called together to engage the Whitebeard Pirates. As the marines continue to mobilize outside the house, Rayleigh manages to remove the collar from Keimi and throws it aside before it explodes without the need for a key, much to the astonishment of the Straw Hats and to the annoyance of Franky who had just found the keys; he throws them to the remaining slaves to free themselves. Rayleigh apologizes to Kid and Law for the blast from earlier, though comment they cannot be normal if they managed to survive it. Both brush it off, rather amazed to have run into the "Dark King" himself. Rayleigh replies that he is merely a simple coating-engineer now and warns not to use the former title as he would prefer to live a peaceful life. He then checks on Hachi and thanks the Straw Hats' for saving him before telling the group that they should leave. However, the Marines have the place covered by now and demand that they release the World Nobles. Kid offers to take care of the Marines while the others escape. However Luffy and Law seem to take it as an insult and join him in battle. The Straw Hats ready themselves for a fight and the giant slave from before offers to get the other slaves out while they thank the Straw Hats for freeing them. Back outside, the Marines open fire with mortars but Luffy and Kid reflect them back, with Luffy doing so using his 'Fusen' move, and the latter using only his hand to do so. Law meanwhile covers an area with a spherical barrier and cuts off one of the Marines' heads within the sphere, though the action does not kill him. Instead he replaces it with a cannonball that promptly explodes hitting those that were near his decapitated body while Law hold the Marine's head in his hand. It now becomes clear that the two other captains alongside Luffy are no mere pirates and the Marines realize that they are dealing with devil fruit users. Despite this revelation, the Marines continue to press the attack but were no match against Cavendish's infinite power which triggered the Galactic Eggman Empire's attention. Soon, the Straw Hats arrive and see the damage caused by the three captain's rampage. Rayleigh delights in all the mayhem being caused. Apoo starts gloating and leaves the scene only for Kizaru to suddenly appear before Apoo as a ray of blinding light and kick him straight through a building. Immediately afterwards Kizaru sends X Drake flying and defeats Hawkins by blasting him with a laser through his body. With all 4 of the supernovas defeated he is contacted by the axe-wielding figure who yells at him, he decides to then go after either Law, Kid or Luffy. Kizaru was sent flying by Cavendish's destructive power and all of the Pacifistas were no match for him. After Bartholomew Kuma was defeated, Kuma was able to separate Luffy and Cavendish's group from the Straw Hats. Amazon Lily Arc After Luffy and Cavendish's group crash landed on Amazon Lily, they were conscious being stared at by most of the residents who comment on his habits (as most have never seen a man before) misinterpreting them as how a normal man acts. Luffy especially shocks them when he takes back his hat from Sweet Pea using his stretching powers. As they find a way to escape from the island, Cavendish and the gang lost track falling down to the bathtub where they see a woman in the tub. Rather, Cavendish comments that he recognizes the mark on her back. Hancock turns to him with a menacing expression, angry that he saw it. Hancock's sisters soon burst into the room to find Luffy standing there in the bath. Furious that Luffy saw her back (which also angers her sisters as well when she tell them what happened), she attempts to use her powers on Luffy, only to find they do not work. After a couple tries, Luffy confuses her powers with that of Foxy's Noro Noro beam. Sandersonia queries that this is due to his fear of dying being greater than the wicked desires in his heart. Realizing he's in a bad position, Cavendish and co. makes to escape by jumping out of bathhouse's window, but were shot out of the sky by an attack from Hancock blowing a kiss, knocked them to the ground and being captured by the amazons. They are brought to their Arena for his execution, where he's questioned before his death as to why he is there. Luffy tries to explain the events with Kuma to her, but she does not believe him and even pleading for a boat to simply just leave does not change her mind either. Suddenly Marguerite speaks out, begging for her to spare Luffy and revealing that she was the one to bring him to the village, with Sweet Pea and Aphelandra soon trying to take the blame as well. Hancock approaches the warriors and proceeds to turn them to stone. Luffy demands why they have been turned to stone, which Hancock claims they were punished accordingly, and then orders to bring Bacura to the arena to fight Luffy. Bacura is soon revealed to be a giant black panther whom has served the Empress of Amazon Lily for generations, and leaves not even the bones of his victims. But Bacura did not notice Cavendish transforming into a dragon sitting on it's back in a form a sandwich. Angered, Luffy demands to know how everyone could just sit there and laugh as Hancock turned the three warriors into stone for simply helping him. They claim they do feel sorry for them, but it was their own fault for breaking the laws, and Hancock states she will be forgiven since she is beautiful. She asks if Luffy, too, will forgive her, which he answers that she annoys him. Unable to understand how any man can resist her, Boa Hancock demands that Luffy is executed right away. As the crowd shouts for death, Hancock orders Marigold and Sandersonia to take Luffy's head for her. Luffy asks if the sisters are devil fruit users as the crowd comments that they are able to use the Gorgon's curse and begin the "Saragi Dance", revealing the sisters appear in a more snake-like forms as they surround Luffy. The crowd fawsn over the cursed sisters which confuses Luffy as he correctly believes that they are just Devil Fruit users. Just as they prepare to fight, Luffy puts the statues of Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra away so they wouldn't get damaged or broken and states that he's going to beat them up. Just before they fight, Marigold warns him not to fall and get impaled on the spikes below and attacks him. Marigold has the ability to spit acid venom and later deflects Luffy's attack before striking him away with her weapon. But Cavendish roars to blow away the acid venom and protect Luffy, Himeko and her friends. andersonia proceeds to attack by turning her hair into snake forms then charging at Luffy with them. He dodges the attacks, much to Sandersonia's surprise, as even though she can still read his movements, she cannot keep up with him to score a hit. Luffy manages to get an arm around her neck before smashing her into the ground. Marigold tries to swipe at him with her spear again but he dodges, gets behind her and Cavendish performs the "Dragon Speed Bazooka" straight on. The impact nearly knocks Marigold out of the arena and breaks her spear in the process. The Kuja are speechless at seeing their two top warriors being handled so easily. Hancock is obviously not amused, asking her sisters what they are playing at. The two recover, nervously telling Hancock they'll deal with Luffy straight away. Marigold then lights a match and sets herself on fire, but oddly does not feel it much to Luffy's surprise. Rather she creates salamanders from the flames while Sandersonia forms her snake hair once more, the two effectively surrounding Luffy on all sides. The Kuja cheer proclaiming that it's the sister's ultimate attack and Luffy has no way out. However Luffy and Cavendish used the ultimate combined attack called the "Gum Gum Jet Stream Gatling" on the hair and fire alike, stopping their attack. The Kuja realize that Cavendish's clothes taken off before the combined attack with the help of Luffy and his position is exposing his back and thus "Gorgon's eyes" (which turned out to be the mark of the Celestial Dragon) to them. Luffy, remembering that Hancock would rather die than show the mark on her back, explains this to Sandersonia, telling her not to move. Hancock then orders the ceremony to be over and all the Kujas to evacuate which they all comply very quickly. Cavendish then asks Luffy why protect them when they were just fighting moments ago. He answers that the thing they do not want anyone to see has nothing to do with their fight. Meanwhile Hancock sits on her throne covering her face, silently crying to herself. Afterward, Sandersonia and Marigold revert to their human forms, apologizing to Hancock for losing the fight. Luffy asks the Kuja leader if she's gonna fight him next but she denies it, citing that she's not in the mood anymore. Luffy shrugs it off and checks over Marguerite and then asks Hancock to change them back, claiming they only rescued him and did not deserve the punishment they were given. Hancock gives him a choice, she will either change them back or give him a boat to leave the island. Luffy instantly decides for reverting Marguerite and the others, shocking the Boa sisters and Nyon (who's still watching from the audience stand) at his selflessness. Later, Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra leave the arena, now back to normal much to the joy of their fellow Kuja warriors. As the three were in stone, they couldn't remember much of what happened before the fight, only awakening to find Luffy next to them who was only glad that they were alright. Meanwhile at the Kuja Castle, in the Empress Hall with Sandersonia and Marigold who thank him for keeping their secret safe. Though he is more interested in being fed. Hancock then calls him into her throne room (which is veiled) which he does eagerly thinking a feast is awaiting him. He is disappointed to find only a semi-naked Hancock who remarks that Luffy's rudeness is astounding. She turns her back and shows him the mark once more. Asking if he recognizes it, and after a closer observation, Luffy realizes that the mark he was thinking of was the one Hachi had on his forehead which was more sun shaped, They looked similar, so he had mistaken the one on her back for it. Nyon suddenly shows up and convinces Hancock to tell him what the symbol means. She also tells Hancock of Luffy's actions on Sabaody, which she found out from the newspaper Ran gave her. When asked if it was true, Luffy confirms it, stating he did not regret hitting one of the World Nobles, despite it being taboo and it was his friend Cavendish that cause the motion of transformation. Hancock breaks down at that, surprised there was still someone else who was willing to stand up to them. She begins her story. At the age of twelve, she and her sisters were kidnapped from a Kuja ship by slave traders and sold into slavery. The World Nobles branded a mark on their backs called "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" which was meant to signify they were "less then human". For four years, they were treated cruelly and faced many hardships and horrors (Sandersonia cries out from the memories of it as Hancock continues the tale). One night, a Fishman named Fisher Tiger, who climbed the Red Line with his bare hands, raided Mariejois and set fire to it seeking to free all Fishmen who were sold into slavery. While he hated humans, he did not discriminate the slaves that were there and freed them as well. The Boas quickly escaped, claiming to owe him a debt for their freedom. Hancock then goes on that Fisher took those Fishmen that were slaves into his crew and modified the mark into a sun, thus creating the Sun Pirates. Luffy asks if the mark meant Hachi was once a slave, but the Boas answer that might not be the case. As even though the mark was meant to hide the former slaves it also could mean he was just part of the crew once. Nyon then reveals that Fisher is long since dead and his crew have split off into different factions. Hancock also reveals that the sisters were given devil fruits during their slavery which helped with the Gorgon story they created to hide their shame, and that her selfish attitude is only to keep her guard up as she does not want to be controlled again, even if she has to deceive an entire country. This seems to satisfy Nyon a bit since she was worried that Hancock's heart had turned to ice. When the empress snaps at her, Nyon counters that it was her who found the Boas and guided them back to their land, even raising them as if they were her own children. Hancock then asks Luffy if he still scorns her but he answers not anymore, just the world nobles. This causes Hancock to smile and grant him a boat to leave the island, much to Luffy's joy. Impel Down Arc Part 1 Following Luffy's and Hancock's entrance on the ship, Hancock demands for more food. They bring it to her, and she uses her Mero Mero no Mi to freeze the Marines that peek into her room, so they would not see Luffy as a stowaway. Luffy eats all the food, and remarks how delicious it is. The Marines outside heard it, and think someone else is in there and betting that if Hancock had said that, they would shave their hair into mohawks, but Hancock emerges with a few huge plates on a cart, remarking that she was stuffed as the Marines stare in awe (and they all get mohawks). Meanwhile, many powerful Marines, (including Smoker, Tashigi, Hina, Jango, Fullbody, Comil, T-Bone, John Giant, Kizaru, and Aokiji) are gathering at Marineford to prepare to combat Whitebeard following the destruction of their observation ships. The latter of which worries Hancock though Luffy tells her that he will deal with it. With that, Hancock and Luffy enter Impel Down while an official receives news that Buggy has escaped from his cell. Thirty-three hours remain before Ace's execution. The group reaches the front gate where they are greeted by the vice chief of Impel Down, Hannyabal, who introduces himself and the jail head, Domino. Hancock is taken to be searched, and along the way she is told of the prisoner entrance process as well as well who they are currently holding. Eventually Hancock is taken to a room to be searched by Domino. Before Domino can do so, however, Hancock freezes her, as well as the surveillance Den Den Mushi, allowing Luffy and Cavendish's group to come out of her robe undiscovered. She then tells him that this is as far as she can go and apologizes for not being able to help him further. But Luffy disagrees, thanking her for getting him that far (even calling her by her name which causes her to swoon). Before he leaves, Hancock makes him promise not to cause a ruckus as she does not wish to see him get caught, which he agrees to. Hancock then leaves the room, restoring Domino in the process who has no memories of being turned to stone. The group then proceeds downward to Ace's cell, but before they go, Hancock sees Luffy ahead of them hiding in the ceiling mouthing "thank you" to her, though she misinterprets this as "I love you" and faints, much to the prison's staff surprise. Cavendish and Himeko helps Luffy search for Ace, noting the vastness of the prison and the screaming being heard nearby constantly. He passes a few cells where the prisoners inside question on why he's out of a cell then being astonished to learn he snuck in. Cavendish and Himeko have met Buggy and Bon Clay and Mr. 3 in a respectful manner though Luffy have met them. On Level 4 in an area known as the "Pool of Blood", inmates are forced into the cauldron Bon previously described while a few are made to bring firewood to keep it heated. As Cavendish's group, Luffy, Bon, Buggy and Mr. 3 make their way to Level 5, Magellan suddenly falls from above, with powers already activated and ready to fight. Seeing this the guards quickly try to get out of the way begging Magellan to wait before he fights so as not to get swept up in his poison. Luffy notices this but moans at not being able to get any food as he faces down the warden. Bon yells at Luffy not to fight him, telling him of his poison powers and that they should forget the food and escape. But Magellan counters telling them that he has the guards and staff blocking the exits, effectively trapping the the group on the level, just as Mr. 3 predicted. He also reveals he intends to make Luffy tell him how he got in Impel Down. Luffy, knowing Hancock will be in trouble if that happens, yells he will not tell even if he dies and Cavendish has the details of the types of warrior; Immortal, Mortal, Alliance and Devil. Thus the fighting begins, with Magellan using his poison hydra, being the devil type and sending it after the two, forcing Luffy and the gang to run away while a few lingering guards are caught in the wave. However he does manage to destroy one of the Hydras who plunges into the Pool of Blood, while the rest are out of range to attack Luffy. Magellan counters this however by blowing a poison bubble toward Luffy called Chloro Ball that explodes once it reaches the platform. Luffy manages to jump to another one to avoid the explosion, but gas suddenly appears from it. The guards quickly put on masks, commenting that it's the sneezing tear gas, causing Luffy's (and the unfortunate inmates on the level) eyes to water and sneeze uncontrollably. Magellan then has the Hydra stretch to Luffy's location to which he "swims" to the Straw Hat through it, dubbing the move Venom Road. The warden then takes off his horns, fits them over his hands and tries to stab at Luffy with them and Cavendish, being an Immortal type helping Luffy. Although Magellan was a disadvantage, Magellan considers the Immortal Types the deadly threat to Akainu and breathes out a mist into air which the warden calls Poison Cloud, making Luffy's vision hazy and causing him to lose his hearing but not against Cavendish. Still, Magellan is astonished by the historical strength from the Stone Type, even though he is at disadvantage, He covers Luffy and Cavendish with his Hydra. The end result is Luffy and Cavendish defeated, covered from head to toe in poison as it melts away at him. Magellan cites it as a punishment for invading Impel Down and explaining that in 24 hours Luffy will go to the real Hell (i.e the poison will kill him in that time). Magellan orders the guards to throw Luffy and his new friends into Level 5 despite the fact that he will die anyway, while Luffy weakly calls out Ace's name. Magellan however suddenly receives news that something has happened at the Level 3 entrance. Surprisingly, Luffy is still able to move determined to save Ace, but is still very weakened. One of the prisoners tries to get him to give in citing that in Impel Down it's every man for himself and that friendship has no meaning when it comes to survival. No sooner then he sprouts this, Bon suddenly appears, wounded from his encounter with the wolves but still standing. He apologizes to Luffy for running off during his bout with Magellan and proceeds to get him out of the cell leaving the keys behind for the other prisoners. Himeko and and friends find Bon Clay carrying Cavendish and Luffy and were surrounded by wolves. The wolves were attracted by Himeko's charm and beauty before they were instantly struck by Luffy's Haki. The wolves walk away after Himeko received licks from them as the token of Cavendish's journey and Himeko and the gang suddenly faint. No sooner do both men lose consciousness, a figure in an orange and white suit and hairstyle find them while a caption comes up informing that 26 hours remain till Ace's execution. Part 2 Later, Bon Kurei is seen waking up in a strange place where everyone is partying and drinking. There, everyone welcomes him and tells him he's still inside Impel Down despite the paradise-like atmosphere. Then the stranger who saved both Luffy and Bon Kurei in the forest appears, introducing herself as Inazuma, and also remarks that he has slept for over ten hours. The room then darkens as the stage in the front of the room slowly reveals none other than the former "Queen" of the Kamabakka Kingdom, Emporio Ivankov. He then reveals that Bon Kurei is in the prisoners paradise which is accessed through the sewers of Impel Down, 'through the road that cannot exist' and also reveals that the prisoners in the past who have supposedly been 'demoned away' actually escaped into this prisoners paradise in which he calls 'Newkama Land'. Iva explains that despite the title of being a "miracle worker", he does not see himself as such even when helping nations and that he never saved the life of anyone that purely relies on the help of others. To him, miracles are given to those that are willing to carry on and are not something to be taken lightly, a statement which shocks Bon. Iva then goes on to explain that he has the power of the Horu Horu no Mi granting him the ability to shape anyone from within as he sees fit, citing that the people on the level were either men or women once due to him. Bon still in denial if the place really exists which Iva convinces him it is after hitting him with an Death Wink. It turns out there are many entrances to Newkama Land on all levels of Impel Down which a few prisoners just happen to stumble into. What's more, they also have monitoring equipment to see any level of the prison and keep up with news on the outside via discarded newspapers. It was through the former that they found out about Luffy breaking into the prison which they thoroughly enjoyed from the monitors. Bon then questions how they can have so much space, which is answered that the original founder, who had a "tunneling" Devil Fruit, created it in between Levels 5 and 6. This news shocks Bon since he did not know Level 6 existed, but Iva explains that it's due to sealing away prisoners that have either done something severe that the World Government had to cover up or simply inconvenienced them. Ivankov then mentions that there was once another jail head know as "Shiliew of the Rain" who was even more dangerous then Magellan himself. Together the two made Impel Down near impenetrable, however Shiliew killed prisoners just for no reason other then his own pleasure. Thus he, was labeled a menace and was locked away on Level 6. Iva then lists off a few other names of prisoners who the World Government have covered up, not even allowed to be mentioned in newspapers. He also mentions Crocodile, Jinbe, and of course Ace and his relation to Luffy. However Iva notes it's now midnight meaning the date of Ace's execution is at hand and since Luffy's treatment will take another two days it'll be too late by then to save him. This news disheartens Bon who decides to stay with Luffy for the rest of the treatment. Upon hearing Luffy's continued screaming, Bon starts to shout out encouragements to him. This touches the others on the level and they join him in doing so as well. Just as he asks the others to watch Bon he suddenly collapses, a sign of his fatigue. Regardless Luffy checks the Vivre Card and sees it pointing downward. Luffy then asks Iva if he plans to escape, revealing it's the reason Bon was looking for him in the first place. Iva is flattered by this, but mentions the time is not right, only planning to leave once the revolutionary Dragon acts, as doing so any sooner will just get him recaptured. Upon mention of Dragon, Luffy points him out to be his father. Iva, at first, calmly takes the news without much notice, but reacts in shock once it sinks in. The okama queen is in disbelief at first, but upon asking where Luffy hails from and finding out he's from East Blue, Iva realizes Luffy is telling the truth, especially after displaying his incredible willpower. A flashback shows us that Iva was actually part of Dragon's revolutionary group. One day, he notices that no matter where Dragon was he would face and stare off in the same direction, which Iva assumes is an animal instinct of missing his homeland. However, Dragon refuses to answer on if this was true or if he had any family left behind and the matter was quickly dropped. After this startling realization, Iva has Inazuma find out Ace's departure time, since if the Vivre Card is still pointing downward it means Ace has not been moved yet. The reason for the sudden change in attitude being that Iva suddenly feels he has a responsibility to Luffy as well as Ace since they are Dragon's sons, something he tells Luffy, revealing his relationship with his father. Iva then rallies the others to prepare to bust out Ace. Luffy is even more pumped up to get going, but suddenly falls over. Iva checks him and finds he nearly has no pulse. After determining Luffy does, Iva injects him with Tension Hormones that boost his adrenaline. Telling Luffy for the rest of the day he will be able to ignore his fatigue, but the full brunt of the effects will kick in afterward. Part 3 After Cavendish was able to come up with the plan to escape Impel Down and rescue Ace which has the setback, Luffy tells Cavendish that Ace is at Marineford to Himeko and her friends shock. After reaching Level 1, ran into trouble in the form of the Jailer Beasts which Cavendish was able to defeat, Magellan soon arrives which Luffy and Bon take a sign that Iva and Inazuma were defeated. Luffy tells Cavendish to distract Magellan which he agrees. The battle between Magellan and Cavendish ensure which Cavendish gains the upper hand. Magellan suddenly shifts to a new type of poison called Kinjite which he explains can destroy Impel Down itself. Luffy tries to hit him with his Stamp move but the poison quickly spreads to the wax armor. Mr. 3, seeing this, cancels the the wax armor before it infects Luffy. Magellan then unleashes the ultimate power of his devil fruit, Hell's Judgment, forming his poison globs into a giant skull faced being. After stealing the one of the ships from the Marines, . A subordinate states that he saw Magellan still on the docks of Impel Down so he could not have given such an order. Back inside Impel Down, Magellan rushes into the gate control room to find someone impersonating himself. On their ship, Luffy asks Jinbe about Bon Kurei and learns that the later had stayed behind to open the Gates for them. The Magellan that made the order was really Bon Kurei using his Devil Fruit abilty. Luffy wants to go back, but Jinbe asks how many allies they lost during their escape. If they went back, there would be more casualties and they'd lose more time. Jinbe recalls Bon telling him his idea and asked to not tell Luffy about it until after they lost communications with Impel Down. Jinbe hands Luffy the Baby Den Den Mushi but tells him to hurry as once they passed through the Gates, they'd be out of range. Luffy asks Bon why he stayed behind and adds that they were to escape together this time. Everyone else on the ship, even Buggy, Mr. 3, and Iva, call out to Bon while their ship presses on through the Gates. Knowing this, Luffy thanks Bentham for his help. A teary-eyed Bon then speaks into the baby den den, telling Luffy to save Ace as he knows Luffy can do it. Marineford Arc Part 1 After Cavendish gives the ship the boost to Marineford, which they arrived early, Kizaru was frightened by Cavendish due to being an Immortal type and Akainu was then impressed of the four types which it was mentioned from the Stone Tablet. Kizaru then orders the "giant squad" to be careful in their attack. Akainu, calmly states in his chair that, Cavendish is the legendary alien who turned out to be a powerful opponent. Cavendish speaks to Akainu that Luffy is here and the whole gang has gathered. Akainu replies that he was just lighting up a deadly beating. Suddenly the ship, Moby Dick, as well as three other ships appear with 14 commanders on board, arrive from underwater, much to the Marines' surprise. Whitebeard climbs to the front of his ship as he greets Sengoku, no longer hooked to his medical equipment and ready for battle. He tells Ace to bear with it a little long while Ace calls out to his "father". Aokiji suddenly vanishes from his seat but was unable to freeze him because Cavendish is the Immortal type because it can absorb the attack. Kizaru suddenly make his move, appearing in the air and firing down an array of light beams at Cavendish but didn't do enough damage. Cavendish quickly begins to fight his way to the plaza where Ace is being held, destroying one of the marine battleships in the process and giving a path to Luffy and the others. Doflamingo and Smoker then immobilized him. Luffy sees Cavendish in trouble. Cavendish tells Luffy to get to Ace before he gets executed which Luffy diagreed and tells him that he and Cavendish needs to do team work. Hancock suddenly kicks Smoker away, her Haki allowing her to make contact with Smoker. When Smoker asks why Hancock is not fulfilling her duty as Shichibukai, Hancock states that she has never felt as angry as she had in her life, and that she would not let anyone harm her beloved Luffy. Luffy shows gratitude at Hancock's assistance (to which the latter blushes at Luffy calling her "Hancock" again). Sentomaru arrives with an army of Pacifista. but as defeated when Cavendish transformed into an eight headed snake flattening both Sentomaru and Doflamingo like a chocolate pancake and a super peanut butter waffle. One of the Marines tells the other marines and the fleet that Cavendish Ōtsutsuki was a legendary guardian of the World Government, the Konoha Republic before it was transformed into the Galactic Eggman Empire which the Marines in their fleet were shocked and were forced to abandon ship. Onlooking Marines confuse the interaction as Luffy knocking Hancock down. Smoker, however, is not deterred, preparing to take chase after Luffy and Cavendish again; Hancock interfered once more, though, with a Perfume Femur kick, causing Smoker's jutte to snap in two. Hancock then looks down on Smoker to the point of looking up, telling him that she will not let him pass. Part 2 Suddenly "Little Oars Jr.", the descendant of "The Land-Pulling Oars", charges in. The Marines start to panic, on account of Little Oars Jr.'s enormous size. Moriah becomes excited at the thought of claiming Little Oars Jr.'s corpse, and Doflamingo sticks out his tongue, commenting on how the battle was getting interesting. Meanwhile, Moriah, unable to form zombies in the presence of Jinbe, steals the shadows of Marine soldiers and inserts them into his body, increasing his size and strength. He then lunges towards Jinbe, hoping to steal his shadow, but the Fishman retaliates with Samegawara Seiken, slamming his fist into Moriah and critically wounding him. Crocodile and Mr. 1 have been carving through all that get in their way as Crocodile makes his way towards Whitebeard. While many of Whitebeard's crew attempt to stop Crocodile from attacking the old man again, Crocodile brushes them aside with a sandstorm. Jozu then lunges at Crocodile, using Haki to strike Crocodile with his Brilliant Punk attack. As Jozu attempts to attack Crocodile again with Diamond Jozu, he is stopped by Darth Baron who used the Force controlling his movement. The Marine Commander's apprentice tells his master that the Galactic Eggman Empire has arrived and have deployed Baron's Fist. Sengoku, telling the Marines not to lower their guard yet, orders them to take Whitebeard's head. As the Marines approach Whitebeard, the pirates try to reach him, but he orders them to stay back, saying he does not need their help just yet. He then defeats the oncoming Marines, shouting "I am Whitebeard", sending multiple Marines flying and causing others to call him "monster". Whitebeard says he knows the significance of his death and the consequences that the later will bring but he will not die until he has secured the future of his "sons" with his own hands. Jinbe and the other pirates then stand behind Whitebeard, claiming to defend his honor, while he calls them foolish. Sengoku berates Whitebeard and tells him to watch the future of his children as the guards ready their weapons to execute Ace but were stopped by Shinjirō Nagita who prepares to unleash the infinite wrath of the Eggman Empire. The pirates call out to Ace, while Whitebeard says that even he could not stop it. Luffy and Cavendish shouts for the Marines to stop, unleashing a great burst of Haōshoku Haki that takes out the executioners and most of the SWAT Troopers and pirates alike, to the shock of Sengoku and Aokiji (who wonders if this is really happening), and the amazement of Ivankov and Whitebeard. Part 3 Ivankov asks someone unseen for help, and none other than Inazuma, conscious once more, emerges. He leaps from Ivankov's hair and, cutting up the ground around him, makes a walkway that leads to the execution platform. Luffy and Cavendish thanks Inazuma and runs up towards Ace. Many of the Marines try to stop Luffy, but they are halted by Whitebeard and his forces. Whitebeard's subordinate crews, as well as Buggy and his crew, watch Luffy and Cavendish and his friend get closer and closer to Ace; Cavendish got hit by Sengoku letting Luffy and Himeko and the others to move forward after he tells Himeko and Luffy to move on before the Eggman Empire will wipe out the fortress. Sengoku looks down, telling himself that they just can rebuild their base. But tells Cavendish that Marineford is the center of the world and he will not let him sink it. Cavendish challenges him to protect Luffy. As Cavendish holds off Sengoku, Garp leaps down and lands between Luffy and Ace, cracking the ground with his impact. Luffy tells Garp to move aside, but Garp refuses, as he is the Marine Headquarters' vice admiral. Inazuma's bridge begins to collapse. Garp claims that he has been fighting pirates before Luffy was born, and so Luffy will have to kill Garp if he wishes to reach Ace. Claiming that he considers Luffy an enemy, the two prepare to swap blows as Luffy enters Gear Second. However, Garp falters at the last second, allowing Luffy to knock him aside and send him plummeting into the concrete. Sengoku scoffs at Garp's frailty as Luffy makes the final leap to the platform. Kizaru whom Cavendish have flattened is helped out by Darth Baron. The entire Giant Squad were no match against "Hakuba no Orochi", the other half of Cavendish. Luffy was able to insert the key into Ace's cuffs, revealing a freed Ace getting a hold of Luffy (with Mr. 3 grabbing on to Luffy along with Himerko and company) and scolding them later on how reckless he always is. Part 4 All of Whitebeard's allies cheer on Luffy and Ace for their efforts, while the Impel Down escapees stand amazed at Luffy's feats up to that point. The Marines brace themselves to stop Ace and Luffy, who get ready to break through. As the Marines open fire, Ace and Luffy easily fight back against the soldiers. Whitebeard's forces try to create a path for Luffy and Ace, while the Marines continue to attempt to execute the two. Aokiji fires a mass of ice at them, which Ace blocks with an enormous wall of fire. Sengoku grumbles in disgrace that he had allowed the two to get away; Doflamingo suggest they let them get away to make things more interesting, which Vice Admiral Momonga scolds him for; Akainu swears that he will not allow any of them to leave; the Marines come across Mr. 3, who is lying exhausted from his actions. Akainu impressed of the cycle of different types with Cavendish the power of creation and Akainu the power magma. Akainu mocks Cavendish for the great disadvantage. The rest of the pirates urge Ace not to get provoked by the admiral, but Akainu's continuing mockery eventually set off Ace's temper. He attacks Akainu in fury, proclaiming that "The name of this era is called 'Whitebeard'!" However, he is badly burned on his left hand and knocked back, as Akainu's power is that of magma and, even though both he and Ace use logia fire types, magma can burn anything, even fire. Cavendish and Akainu do battle with their magma powers to do for the sake of the Eggman Empire. Luffy attempts to rush back to Ace's aid but falls to his knees, dropping Ace's vivre card in the process. Jinbe notes that Luffy is at his limit. However, this shifts Akainu's attention to Cavendish protecting Himeko and her friends from the Godom Kingdom, and he turns away from Ace and Cavendish and Akainu do prepare to exchange blows with Cavendish's Super Move; the "Mega Jet Stream Jutsu: Great Eruption" and Akainu doing the same thing. Cavendish use "Halberd Gatling" and Akainu using the "Jet Stream Ryusei Kazan". Ace, seeing that Akainu means to attack the defenseless Luffy and Himeko. As Cavendish and Akainu exchange their final blows including the "Volcanic Gatling", Ace suddenly leaps in the way and takes the blow. Akainu's molten blow pierces Ace's entire torso. Luffy, Himeko and Whitebeard's pirates look on in horror while Ace's Vivre Card burns to a scrap of paper. Upon seeing the fatal blow Akainu inflicted upon Ace, Cavendish mangaes to lay a ultimate final blow by flattening Akainu flat making him unconscious. Akainu's Logia was removed leaving him rendered an powerless and defeated. Sengoku and some of the other Marines realize that Garp is acting strangely; Sengoku slams him into the ground, demanding to know his intentions. As they struggle, Garp warns the fleet admiral that he had better keep him held tightly down or otherwise be sure that he will murder Cavendish himself which to Sengoku's shock that Akainu was unable to battle. Ace apologizes to Luffy for not letting him save him properly. The doctor of the Whitebeard Pirates rushes over, but Ace, knowing full well that his internal organs were badly burned from Akainu's attack, tells them it is too late - he can perceive his own life's end. He goes on to remember how every person he met hated Gol D. Roger and detested the idea of his living son, and if it were not for Luffy and the "Sabo thing", he would never have wanted to live. Ace then requests that if Luffy ever meets Dadan again, to tell "that idiot" goodbye for him. His only regret is that he will never get to see Luffy's dream come true, though it undoubtedly will. He comments that he has no regrets about the path he chose in life; all he really wanted was to know was the answer to one question: whether or not he should have been born. Sensing his voice is getting too quiet, he then calls out to his comrades and says his final words: "Old Man...! Everyone...! And...you, Luffy...Even though I'm so worthless...Even though I ........carry the blood of a demon ...Thank you.....for loving me!!!" Ace smiles one last time and passes away, falling from his brother's arms as the last fragment of his vivre card burns away. Luffy remembers when Ace punched him on the head in the past for crying when he thought Ace was dead, after which Ace made a promise not to die and leave his weak little brother alone. Now back in the present, kneeling by his brother's body, Luffy raises his head and howls in mindless grief. The Whitebeard Pirates as well as the entire Sabaody are shocked at the death of Ace. Luffy is unmoving and unresponsive as Ivankov calls out to him - seeing that all the damage Luffy has taken now taken its toll, Iva surmises that the shock has collapsed Luffy's mind. Part 5 As Akainu begins to recover, Whitebeard appears behind him and punches Akainu to the ground, greatly wounding him. Akainu retaliates, burning off the left side of Whitebeard's face, and pierces his torso in another, heavier attack. Surprisingly, this does not faze Whitebeard, who slams Akainu aside, injuring him further and in the process causing an earthquake that demolishes Marine Headquarters base and splits the plaza in half. This act separates the Marines and the pirates, isolating Whitebeard with the Marines. Sengoku is astonished that Whitebeard still has so much power while Whitebeard states he is not finished yet. The pirates meanwhile retreat to their ships. In the midst of the chaos, the Marines notice a shadow behind the ruined Marine Headquarters building which reveals itself to be a giant. He is not alone; they notice more figures on the scaffold of the building. Nui Harime laughs while Whitebeard and Sengoku are less than pleased when they see Blackbeard and his band of pirates, which now includes a few new crewmates recruited from Level 6 of Impel Down. Blackbeard laughs as he looks down on Whitebeard, commenting that he was glad he made it in time to see Whitebeard die. Sengoku and Blackbeard throw words at each other, and Blackbeard explains how he used the title of Shichibukai to get what he wanted; to break into Impel Down and free the Level 6 prisoners Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, Vasco Shot, Shiliew, and Catarina Devon. The shouting is revealed to be coming from Coby, who yells for everyone to stop fighting, since the Marines have families waiting for them, and lives are being wasted. He yells at how the Marines already accomplished their goal, how they are chasing pirates who do not wish to fight and are desiring war, and how they are abandoning injured Marines while they could be treated, finishing his speech with how any Marine that falls at this point is foolish. Shanks then tells the remaining Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines to save face for him, the Whitebeard Pirates mourning over the loss of Ace and Whitebeard, the Marines appearing indifferent. The Pacifistas stop, as well as the Shichibukai and the Marines halting in their actions. Shanks then tells the Marines that they will take their bodies, as he does not want their deaths to be exploited to the world due to the broadcast. In rebuttal, the Marines ask Sengoku on what to do, Sengoku quietly deciding to take responsibility for their actions, ordering for the Marines to tend to the wounded, following with Shanks' apology. With this, the "War on the Summit of Marineford", known as the greatest war since the Great Age of Pirates, has ended. Parting Ways With Ivankov and the Newkama having left on the stolen Marine ship to sail back to the Kamabaka Kingdom, Luffy, Hancock, Jinbe, and the Heart Pirates all return to Amazon Lily, with special permission given to the Heart Pirates to land on a small beach on the island but are forbidden from going elsewhere before Cavendish and Himeko's group bids farewell and Hancock thanks Cavendish for protecting Luffy. Luffy has woken up, and is now desperately trying to convince himself that the end of the Clone Wars was but a dream since Cavendish left the memories of the Clone Wars as a gift to him. After arriving at the mysterious island, when Cavendish's group sees an evil Spider Lady trying to eat the two boys, Cavendish killed it with his Eight Headed Snake Form thus destroying her abdomen. Cavendish asks the two who are they. The older person answered Naia and he introduces his younger brother, Naiee. Characters *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Luffy *Zoro *Nami *Sanji *Usopp *Franky *Robin *Brook *Chopper *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Hatchan *Boa Hancock *Sandersonia *Marigold *Capone *Keimi *Hachi *Roswald *Charloss *Shalulia *Scratchmen *Basil *Bonney *Urouge *Killer *Trafalgar D. Water Law *X Drake *Eustass Kid *Bepo *Jean Bart *Borsalino *Sentomaru *Silvers Rayleigh *Garp *Sengoku *Akainu *Aokiji *Magellan *Hannybal *Bon Clay *Buggy *Mr. 3 *Moriah *Jinbei *Lacroix *Ronse *Coby *Helmeppo *Smoker *Tashigi *Blackbeard *Whitebeard *Mihawk *Ivankov Battles Cavendish vs. Galactic Eggman Empire and Marines Participants *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Luffy *Zoro *Nami *Sanji *Usopp *Franky *Robin *Brook *Chopper *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Hatchan *Boa Hancock *Sandersonia *Marigold *Capone *Keimi *Hachi *Roswald *Charloss *Shalulia *Scratchmen *Basil *Bonney *Urouge *Killer *Trafalgar D. Water Law *X Drake *Eustass Kid *Bepo *Jean Bart *Borsalino *Sentomaru *Silvers Rayleigh *Garp *Sengoku *Akainu *Aokiji *Magellan *Hannybal *Bon Clay *Buggy *Mr. 3 *Moriah *Jinbei *Lacroix *Ronse *Coby *Helmeppo *Smoker *Tashigi *Blackbeard *Whitebeard *Mihawk *Ivankov Locations *Sabaody Archipelago *Amazon Lily *Impel Down *Marineford Winners *Cavendish's group and Luffy Trivia *This Episode is based on the whole Whitebeard War Saga from One Piece and marks the appearance of Vinsmoke Goji. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon